Letters
by Aunknowntimelord
Summary: SPOILERS Tony only wrote one letter to Morgan. But he got to say goodbye. Morgan didn't. So she writes letters to him. OR Morgan writes letters to her father after his death.


**SPOILERS**

**So this is a one-shot I wrote of Morgan writing letters to her Dad throughout her life. The first part is Tony's speech at the funeral and the second is a letter he wrote to Morgan. **

_Everybody wants a happy ending, right? But it doesn't always roll that way. Maybe this time. I'm hoping if you play this back... it's in celebration. I hope families are reunited. I hope we get it back, in somewhat like a normal version of the planet has been restored, if there ever was such a thing._

_God, what a world. Universe now. If you told me 10 years ago that we weren't alone, let alone you know to this extent... I mean, I wouldn't have been surprised. But come on, you know. That epic forces of darkness and light that have come into play. And for better or worse, that's the reality Morgan's going to find a way to grow up in. So I found a private area to record a little greeting in case of an untimely death on my part. Not that death at any time is ever timely._

_This time travel thing that we are going to pull off tomorrow... it's got me scratching my head about the survivability of all this. But then again that's the hero gig. Part of the journey is the end. What am I tripping for? Everything is going to work out exactly the way it's supposed to._

_I love you 3000._

Dear Morgan,

If you're reading this now you'll probably won't understand until you're older.

Sometimes writing things don't give them justice.

Sometimes I wish I could change things.

Change one word.

Just one.

Pretend something never ended the way it did.

Pretend it never ended.

Get lost in the infinite cycle of imagination.

But things happen.

And nothing can change that.

No one can change that.

No one can undo death.

So, if you're watching this, then tomorrow didn't go as planned.

Maybe tomorrow, I die.

Maybe, we all die.

Maybe, I never should've agreed to do this.

But I'm sorry.

I wish I could be there for your life, Morgan.

I wish I could see you go to school.

Help you with your homework.

See you go through your angsty teenage years.

Get angry at you for sneaking out.

I wish I could see you graduate.

I wish I could be there for you.

I wish you never have to deal with not having your father in your life.

I love you Morgan.

More than anything.

I love you 3000.

Daddy

Dear Daddy,

You went away yesterday and Mummy left saying that she was going to help you.

Mummy came back. You didn't.

She said that you got hurt. You got hurt real bad. She said that you weren't coming back. She said you died.

But you can't die Daddy.

You can't. You can't because Iron Man is invincible. You can't because Iron Man is invincible, and I love you 3000.

3000 is bigger than death. But you still haven't come back. Mummy says your funeral will be next week. She bought me a black dress. I don't like it.

Please come back Daddy.

I love you 3000.

Morgan.

Dear Daddy,

Today was your funeral. It was sad. I didn't want to be there. Everyone was there. Uncle Steve, Uncle Clint, Uncle Bruce and Uncle Happy. Everyone was crying. I cried.

I miss Auntie Nat too. Mummy cried when I asked her where she was. She said that Nat was with you. Why?

Auntie Nat's funeral is soon. Uncle Clint's having it at his house, not ours this time. He says it's his fault that she died. But it's not. It's deaths fault. It's deaths fault for being permanent.

I met Peter too. He's alive Daddy! He said that you died bringing him and everyone back to life. But why didn't you stay alive Daddy? You brought them back. Couldn't you stay too?

Will you please come back Daddy, I miss you. Mummy misses you too. So does Peter. He's my big brother now. And he's just like you said. I love him. But not as much as I love you.

Mummy said that death is permanent. Why is it permanent if it makes everyone sad? I don't like being sad.

Uncle Happy gave me cheeseburgers. He said they were your favourite. But I knew that. Why couldn't you be the one giving me cheeseburgers?

We laid a wreath for you. Your arc reactor was on it. It said 'proof that Tony Stark has a heart.' But you have a heart don't you. You don't need to prove it.

Hearts keep you alive. But yours didn't. Your heart stopped. I don't understand. Why did your heart stop? Why is everybody so sad?

I wish you would come back Daddy.

I love you 3000.

Morgan.

Dear Daddy,

Auntie Nat's funeral was today. We weren't standing at the front this time. This time it was Uncle Steve and Uncle Clint and his family. Mummy was crying again. Auntie Wanda was too. Everyone was crying again Daddy. I didn't like it.

I have officially decided that funerals are the things that I hate the most. I hate them 3000.

Peter said that you were always looking over me. You and Auntie Nat.

But if you can do that then why aren't you here?

Everyone looks at me weirdly. Mummy said it's pity. I don't like it. Uncle Steve does it the most. But Uncle Steve acts old. He's weird. But I like him.

You're still better, don't worry.

I think I understand what death is now too. It's where you go when you're hurt really bad and you can't be unhurt.

I like to think that you aren't hurting anymore.

Mummy says you are resting now.

Uncle Happy got me cheeseburgers again. He seemed sad.

Why is everybody so sad?

Harley wasn't there this time. He was there for your funeral. He said that he met you in 2013 when he was a kid. That was ages ago.

But time's funny. And you travelled through. And you and Auntie Nat died because of it.

I love you 3000, daddy.

Morgan.

Dear Daddy,

I started school properly today. There were lots of people there. The teachers all looked at my funny. I didn't like it.

Adults are weird. They don't understand anything. You understood stuff. You are my daddy.

One of the people in my class asked me why I didn't have a daddy.

I said that I did have a daddy and that he went to heaven because he saved the world. He didn't understand. But that was right. That was right wasn't it daddy?

You said that you wouldn't be at my first day of school. That's okay.

I wasn't expecting you to be. But you wanted to. And I wanted you to.

We didn't get homework though. We only get it in first grade apparently.

But people said that I'm smart like you daddy. People say a lot of things though.

I don't have much more to tell you, you see everything that happens anyway.

I love you 3000.

Morgan.

Hey Dad,

I started high school today. It was okay, I guess.

I haven't written in here in ages. I didn't want to.

I guess I just understood and wanted to move on. Because this is the future I have to live with.

You knew that. And you sacrificed yourself because there was only one way.

I've accepted that. But I haven't moved on. You're my dad, and you died so everyone in the universe could live.

I guess it would be different if your face wasn't plastered everywhere. Every year they do this tribute to you. You have your own day now. It's a holiday too. I'm grateful for that.

But everyone looks forward to the holiday, but I don't. I don't think they realise that it is the anniversary of my father's death.

At least I understand what death is now. It took me a while. I just don't want you to be gone. And I was so naïve when you died.

I hate myself for it. I was greedy too. I wanted you to come back. And I didn't care about anything else. Mum was so sad and I just kept on pushing her away.

I'm eleven now. Happy and Mum are taking care of me. Peter and Harley are like my brothers. And Uncle Clint and Auntie Laura come over often. Every year mum and I go to your grave. We go on your day, your birthday and my birthday.

I want to say goodbye to you.

I want to be able to let you go.

That will never happen though.

I still love you 3000.

Love, Morgan.

Hi Dad,

Horary, I'm in my angsty teenage years now.

I honestly don't understand why you would want to be around during this mess. Mum and I fight a lot and I get angered easily.

But apparently that's life.

Now dad, don't freak out, but I got a boyfriend. And don't worry, Happy and Uncle Clint gave him the dad talk. I think they both did it for you.

They say that they owe you more than they ever gave you credit for.

I guess that's why I wrote in here again. I never stop reading your letter, or your message. I've memorised them by now.

I've snuck out countless times and I graduated school, the same age that you did.

I wanted to be the same age as you when I left. I don't know why. But yeah.

Everything is fine. Everything is good. Everything would be better if you were here.

But I understand. I still cry sometimes.

I think that's normal.

I love you 3000. I don't know why it was 3000, but I hope it was enough.

Love you dad.

Morgan.

Dad,

Sometimes writing things don't give them justice.

You wrote that. But that in itself was justice enough.

I won't ever be able to tell you what I want. But you will always know, because you're the only one who will ever understand.

You understand. And you're right about everything. Change one word.

I wish we could do that.

Change dead to alive.

I wish I could get lost in my imagination. Imagine that dead changed to alive.

But even though you aren't here, you raised me.

You left your legacy and I became a part of that.

I know you are always with me and I don't need to explain myself in these letters.

You're the only one who will ever understand.

I will love you for forever dad.

I love you 3000.

You can rest now.

Love Morgan.

**Thanks for reading. Please Favourite, Follow and Review. **


End file.
